


Air And Falcon

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [27]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Babies, Baby Names, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Names, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, puzzlefamily, puzzlejune2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Now that  Yugi and Atem finally have what they've always wanted- a family,theirfamily- the only thing left to do is name the babiesThis proves to be more of an intimidating factor for Atem than Yugi had first suspected





	Air And Falcon

**Author's Note:**

> For the theme of "family", one of these days I'm going to write A Long Kid Fic, I swear it

"Where's the baby? .. There she is!! .. Where's the baby? ... There she is!!"

Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , in the entire _universe_ , would ever compare to the sound of his child's laughter

Atem could- and would, if not stopped- keep that going all day

He loved it too much

He loved _her_ too much

He had never thought it was possible to love anyone as much as he loved Yugi, but ... then they adopted the twins...

"Where's the baby? ... There she is!"

Again, a slew of giggles erupted from the baby, and it took _every_ ounce of Atem's strength as a human being not to swoop her up and cover her in kisses

But this was play time and he wasn't done hearing her giggle yet

"Where's the baby? ... There she is!!"

"You know, sooner or later, we're going to have to give them names, before we're still calling them 'the babies' when they turn _forty_ ," Yugi teased as he stepped behind his lover and flopped down on the couch

"I know, but I've told you Yugi, you can name them anything you wish, I won't object,"

Yugi's nose wrinkled, a frown on his face as he moved closer and crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Atem finally broke down and scooped the little girl up in his arms for a snuggle

"And _I_ told _you_ that I'm not doing that, we're going to decide on names _together_ Atem,"

Atem only shook his head, biting his lip

"It should be you, aibou, I... I don't wish to screw it up,"

"You aren't going to 'screw it up', you can't 'screw up' naming your child, it isn't like building a crib- wich, by the way, I had to call Kaiba over to redo the crib Joey and Tristan built, it was a safety hazard, so... you owe him another duel,"

Atem just snorted and rolled his eyes playfully

When did he _not_ owe Kaiba a duel these days?

"Mm, I'll put it on my to-do list, perhaps then you'll have chosen the names for our children,"

Yugi frowned, eyes narrowing

" _We_ , _we_ will have chosen the names for our children, Atem,"

The pharaoh paused momentarily, his mood considerably more glum than it had been before as he kissed his daughter on the head

"But Yugi... I'm not familiar with Japanese naming customs, it really should be you,"

"They don't have to be Japanese," Yugi pointed out, leaning back with the other child, a little boy, in his arms

"Yes, they do," Atem insisted

"Yugi.... my culture is _gone_.... the names that were used in my time... no one uses them anymore, and I don't wish to use Arabic, it wasn't my language then and I don't wish it to be my language now, it ... it would hold no meaning to me,"

"Atem... we _can_ still use names from your lifetime, there's really nothing wrong with that," Yugi insisted quietly, moving to sit a little bit closer to his husband as the pharaoh leaned back and allowed himself to rest against Yugi's legs, having spent the past hour in the floor playing with his daughter

"I ... don't want to do that to them.... you've seen how hard it is at times just for me to ... _exist_ ... in modern-day Japan with a name so peculiar, and mine really isn't all that different from many modern names, but ... it's already going to be hard enough for them to have two fathers who are celebrities, I don't want to make it even harder by giving them names that... that other people don't understand...."

Yugi frowned sympathetically, wrapping an arm around his beloved husband's shoulder and giving him a small squeeze

"Atem.... yes, things will be a little difficult, but they are for everyone, everyone faces their own challenges and hardships and our children won't be immune to that, I know you want to do everything you can to make their lives easier, so do I, but ... names are important, sacred, I don't want you to give up your right to name them just because what you choose might not be the most common name these days, and I _insist_ that you atleast help me with naming them, alright? Come up with a list of names, I'll do the same, and Ii don't care how ... _uncommon_ they are these days, just ... do it, and we'll both choose their names together, ok?"

Atem was quiet for a moment, but stared down into his daughter's bright brown eyes, her coal black hair... he couldn't help thinking up a few beautifully regal Egyptian names for her, like what he may have named her in another life, if things had gone differently and he hadn't been locked away in the puzzle...

Though thinking of such a time was foolish and not something he did very often

If it hadn't been for the puzzle, he never would have met Yugi, and there was nothing in the entire universe that would make him do anything differently that may jeopordize meeting his husband

Still though... he was nervous about this decision

Even though he wanted to believe Yugi, wanted to agree that they should both love the names chosen, he couldn't help feeling nervous...

But Yugi had never lead him astray befre and he certainly wouldn't do so now

"Ok aibou," he finally agreed, hugging the baby a little bit closer

"As you wish,"

~+~

Atem would say that he couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous, but that would have been a lie

He remembered perfectly when he had last been this embarrassed- it was when he and Yugi had first picked up the babies from the orphanage

He had been so worried that they wouldn't like him, so worried that he would be horrible at this, that he would never be a successfull parent...

Those fears were still with him, but they had dulled a little over the past several days, now that he and Yugi were bonding to the babies

Admittedly, he was excited for the babies to finally have names

He had never intended for them to go so long without having propper names to go by, he had just assumed that Yugi would eventually choose them himself when he got tired of waiting, but that, evidently, wasn't happening

"Are you ready, Other Me?"

Atem nodded shyly, his nerves definitely having caught up to him, as he stared at the little notebook in his lap where he had scribbled out name ideas over the past few hours

He hoped that he wasn't going to make an idiot out of himself, he hoped that Yugi liked his suggestions- atleast a few of them....

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose," Atem replied, his face dusted red beneath his dark complexion, fiddling with the edges of his notebook

"Do you want to go first?"

"Ah... sure..." he nodded with uncertainty, clearing his throat and flipping his notebook open

He felt self-conscious

He felt _far_ too self-conscious and shy

But he began anyway, starting with the first one

"Amunet-"

"I love it," Yugi concluded immediately, wich, needless to say, took Atem by quite a bit of surprise

"W-What...?"

"Amunet, I love that name, it's the Goddess of creation right? The protector of the pharaoh?"

"W-Well... yes-"

"The female counterpart to Amun- actually, they may have been the same person but because of the way modern society perceives gender, a goddess of the air-"

"Y-Yes, yes.... Amunet, very important goddess, can we please go back to you choosing the first name I suggest?"

"Well what can I say? It sounds lovely, I adore the meaning, it's important, what else needs to qualify for a good name?"

Blinking slowly, Atem found himself... completely unable to counter that

.... Huh......

"But don't you atleast wish to hear the others? Or for me to hear out _your_ suggestions?"

"Oh... well, I suppose, yes, let's hear them,"

Atem _still_ felt self-conscious, for what it was worth, but he went on, as directed, and read off the rest of the names on his list

Yugi still insisted that "Amunet" was his favorite

Atem insisted that he read over Yugi's list as well, and despite coming up with a few potential options that he liked, ultimately, they both decided that Amunet really was the winner of all their ideas

"I feel a tad silly," Atem confessed quietly as he stared at the red-circled name at the top of his notebook page

"Because you stressed yourself out so much over something that you had no reason to be stressed over?" Yugi guessed

"... Actually because I spent so long looking for names and you chose the first one I suggested so it's a bit of time wasted... but yes, that too, however, for the other child, why don't we start with your list first hm?"

"Sure, I can compromise to that," Yugi laughed fondly, gently patting his hands against Atem's leg and giving it a small squeeze

"I have to disagree with you though, I don't think you wasted any time, after all, this way you won't have any hesitations when it comes to the next one," Yugi teased playfully, winking at Atem and struggling not to laugh in amusement at the sheer look of ... well, what he could only describe as "modest surprise" on his partner's face

".. Fair enough,"

From there, they set about trying to find the perfect name for their son

They got about half-way through Yugi's list, and just as the King Of Games was going to suggest maybe they should start hearing Atem's suggestions-

"That one,"

Blinking in surprise, Yugi slowly raised his eyebrows and stared at the other man

"Um-"

"Hayato, it has to be Hayato,"

At first, Yugi wasn't sure what had caused the grand declaration

.. Until he really started thinking about the meaning of the name

"Hayato" means "falcon person", and the god Horus was often represented by a falcon, or a falcon-headed man...

It made sense really, to name their daughter after a goddess and their son after a god- even if the latter was a bit indirect

It was fitting for twins and a nice way to tie Atem's culture into Hayato's name, a nice link between the two names that wasn't completely overdone but ... it was subtle, tastefull

Yugi liked it

"Then Hayato it is,"

~+~

The very next day Atem and Yugi prepared for the official baby shower to introduce their twins to the world

Amunet Muto and Hayato Muto, the newest editions to the Muto family

To _their_ family


End file.
